everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Not
Lisa Not is a freshman at Ever After High, friends with Mya and Maison Micai, she wishes to be a musician, much like her dad. She's destined to be as the next Fearnot, she's more than eager to follow in his musical footsteps as she's the daughter of Fearnot. History As a child, Lisa loved music of all kinds, specifically instrument were violins, drums, flutes, castanets and the bagpipe. When Lisa was only 5 melodies old, she always had a fascination for music. The flute was her first one which was made of wood. She would play it for hours on end, from morning until night, she loved it so much she took it to school and the children there would listen to her play, which helped pass the time. When it was Lisa's 15th birthday, both her parents gave her a real flute, which was made of pure silver with beads alined along its sides. The moment she got to school Lisa told all the kids about her new birthday gift, they all begged her to play it, so she did. After Lisa had graduated, she when to High school, where her parents attended when they were her age. There at Ever After High, she befriended both Mya and Maison, the twin niece and nephew of Mr.Kay, who's Lisa's father's friend and her neighbor. They took interest in her quickly and almost taunted her about being a musician like her "petty father". Lisa simply remarked that her dad is a man who loves making music as much as she does, he played the violin before Lisa was even born. Both the Kay twins quickly took advantage not only of her kindness, but also of her musical talent for the flute she always played, whether it was on school grounds or not. Appearance Much like her mother, Lisa's outfit is a satin purple dress, with a petticoat underneath, her top consists of a light purple blouse, laced with a tiny bow in the front. In the back is a bigger bow done up as a tied not, to keep it in place. Lisa wears a golden locket shaped as a flower. Inside the locket is a picture of her parents. Lisa inherited her father's forehead, brown hair, eyebrows, and his musical talent, specifically for a flute she plays. She has inherited her mother's beauty, eye colour, lips, nose, skin tone and manners. She has curly and wavy brown hair, and a warm, beautiful smile that she inherited from her mother. Relationships Family- Her father is Fearnot from a German Folktale, he's now married and a business man who owns his own instrument and music store at Village's book end, its a block away from Mad Hatter's Tea Shop. Her mother is Lidia, who lives at the shop, along with her father and brother, she makes pastries for the costumers. She has a younger brother named Fearsome, the two have a wonderful relationship and friendship, when she's done doing homework, she plays the flute for him, which helps him go to sleep, which helps out their mother a lot. Fearnot's Father is Lisa's grandfather, who's incredibly sexist, even towards his granddaughter. He's been that way since Fearnot was his daughter's age. Lidia's Father Lisa's other GrandFather, he isn't very much like Fearnot's dad, he actually treats her with more respect, saying that she has her mom's beauty and elegance. Fearnot's Brother. There's not much between the two, but he's not very nice to his niece either, much like his dad. However, he does genuinly love her, this is shown when she couldn't open the cellar door, when his father wasn't looking. Friends and enemies- Mya and Maison Mr.Kay, she does and doesn't get along with them at times, she doesn't mind being their friend as long as they don't try to do nasty things to her father's shop or attempt to blackmail her. Mr.Kay, she tolerates him as long as he doesn't do anything to her father. Legacy Day On Legacy Day, Lisa was more than eager to sign the book, she came up to the pedestal, which the book was resting on, her key formed on front of her then she caught it. She took the key in her hand and spoke into the microphone "I'm Lisa Not, daughter of Fearnot, and I'm ready to pledge my destiny as a musician like my father!" She opened and signed the book with a feathered pen, then closed it again, sealing her fate. With accepting her destiny, and whatever layed out for her in the future is yet to be revealed. Trivia *Lisa's name comes from a German meaning "pure at heart" or "a soul with rhythm". *Her birthday is January 3rd, her star sign is Capricorn. *She's a royal. *She resembles her Father, though has her mother's beauty. *She's a good older sister to Fearsome. *She plays a flute like her father played the violin. *Lisa's father learned what fear was and like him, she's on a quest, which her destiny involves, to learn what courage is. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Lisa's parents Lisa's father.png Lisa's mother.jpg Category:Bio Category:Royal Category:Ever After High Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Fairytales Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Females Category:Granddaughters